Willow's and Xander's pokemon adventure
by pezgirl1
Summary: BtVSPokemon XOver: Completely AU. 10 year old best friends Xander and Willow set off on the start of their Pokemon journey. Takes place in the Kanto region season one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story

Willow let her best friend Xander into the house she and her parents lived in; together they ran to the television set in her bedroom talking excitedly as they went.

Xander had already turned ten years old a day before her but he had waited so that they could train together the next day when she had her tenth birthday, your tenth birthday was always a day to be excited about, because when you turned that age your pokemon adventure began and the entire world opened up to you.

It was a great feeling when you wondered which pokemon you wanted to choose, there were Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Charmander. All great pokemon, but you could only pick one and that was where one of the decisions lay.

Squirtle, the water type pokemon he would be good against rock type pokemon and fire types. But not grass types or electric types.

Charmander, the fire type pokemon, a cute orange pokemon that had fire at the tip of its tail, good against grass and bug pokemon; bad against water and rock pokemon.

Then there was Bulbasaur, the grass type pokemon; brilliant against rock and water pokemon but had a disadvantage with fire pokemon.

Which one?

That was the question that Willow and her friend Xander were asking themselves and had been asking themselves for the last few weeks. But they still had no answer.

The two children climbed onto Willow's bed and turned up the volume on the television so that they could watch Prof. Oak's commentary. They listened closely and fidgeted with barely controlled delight.

After the show was finished they switched the television off and started talking about what they were going to do the next day. Xander had to go back to his parents house which he didn't really want to do.

Xander's parents weren't very nice people and they made him cry a lot when he was younger, not that her own parents were saints. Ira and Sheila were perfectly happy to abandon their only daughter at home while they went touring all over the world, they weren't even around for her to talk to or even to say 'happy birthday'.

Willow frowned; her parents probably didn't even remember that it was her birthday.

"Wwwiiiillll!" she snapped out of her thought as her best buddy waved his hand in front of her face. She'd zoned out.

Wonderful.

"You okay?" he asked noticing that she wasn't grinning anymore.

"Yeah, just...my parents still haven't come back yet," she said sadly. "I bet they don't know it's my birthday."

Xander gave her a sympathetic look and put an arm around her, "They're just stupid, besides you got me."

Willow cheered up at that, "Yeah, you're right."

Xander grinned goofily. "I always am!"

Willow snorted in amusement. They got off the bed and said their goodbyes until the next day.

Xander stuffed his hands in his pockets and said, "I can't wait until I can leave my parent's house, no more shouting."

"Me too," agreed Willow, she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "If I'm not awake by tomorrow you'll be knocking on the door, right?"

"'Course," promised Xander. "And you'll be around mine if I'm not here?"

Willow nodded as she swept her fiery-red hair into a ponytail, "Right, tomorrow at six."

With that sorted out Xander left and Willow was left to her own thoughts, she loved pokemon but she wasn't sure if her goal was to be a pokemon master or a pokemon professor like Prof. Oak.

With those thoughts running through her intelligent mind she walked downstairs with her growling tummy to get something to eat, she looked in the refrigerator and saw a half-drunk carton of orange juice and two peanut-butter sandwiches that either her mom or her dad had left out for her.

She grabbed the sandwiches and poured herself some juice and sat at the table with the television on.

Much later she went up to bed and fell asleep thinking about which pokemon she was going to get, her question was still unanswered.


	2. Chapter 2

Willow raced across the small town she lived in towards Xander's house at break-neck speed; she dodged fences, people, pokemon and other obstacles. Her face flushed with excitement at getting her first pokmon and fatigue because the town maybe small but so was she and it seemed a lot bigger to her.

The redhead finally got to her friend's house and in her giddiness she almost forgot not to use the door; his parents were pretty cranky in the mornings. She ran to the side of the house and started throwing small stones at the window of his bedroom.

Five minutes later she was still throwing the stones, she wasn't surprised that Xander hadn't woken up yet because she doubted even an earthquake would get him up. She was just glad that she had thought ahead and left a little earlier or they would definitely be late.

"Xander!" she whispered as loudly as she could without upsetting his parents. She noticed movement at the window and grinned as the window was pulled open to reveal a sleepy Xander.

"Will?" the dark-haired boy said quietly. "What are- oh! The pokemon!"

Willow nodded and gave him an exasperated look, he disappeared from view so she went to the front door of his house and waited for him to come out, in barely three minutes the door opened and the boy ran out looking harried.

Willow giggled as she saw the state of her best friend; his hair was untidier than usual and stuck up in every direction, his clothes weren't exactly tidy either not that they ever were anyway. He was wearing his dad's dark blue short-sleeved t-shirt which was rumpled and blue faded baggy jeans and sneakers.

The redheaded girl looked at her own clothes, red jeans and a sunny yellow long-sleeved t-shirt with white bunnies all over the front and brightly-coloured sneakers; basically she looked excruciatingly cheerful and her long red hair went passed her shoulders but only by a centimeter or two.

Xander went pink with embarrassment as she giggled and fingered a tear in his shirt morosely and then said pointedly, "Will, the pokemon?"

Her bright-green eyes went larger than normal and she ran off in alarm towards Prof. Oak's lab; he followed quickly and caught up to her eventually, they passed the market where they sold Potions and other healing items for pokemon, then they passed a few houses and then a trainer with his pokemon.

As the lab came into view they noticed a large group of excited people obviously saying goodbye to another trainer, they were waving signs and flags around in enthusiasm. As the two pre-trainers got closer they noticed that they all read 'Go Cordy Go'.

They slowed down and looked disgusted and horrified, "Cordelia Chase!" Willow shook her head while her friend glared at the crowd.

"Come on, Xan," prompted Willow tugging on his shirt. "We're already a little late!"

By the time they entered the lab they were both panting with exhaustion, but they kept walking towards the front of the lab towards the Professor hoping that they weren't too late already. They saw the man wearing a long white coat and waiting for them expectantly beside two red and white pokeballs.

"It's about time, I thought you weren't coming at all," reprimanded the man calmly. The ten year olds blushed and looked sheepishly at him; he looked at the two pokeballs, one of which was already open.

"There's only one pokemon left," he said looking at the two children. "I'm afraid that you were too slow at getting here before other trainers did."

Willow was horrified and disappointed, she looked at Xander who looked like he didn't know what to say, "What do we do now?" she asked hopelessly, he looked back at her.

"One takes the pokemon, the other goes away without and goes back home," answered Xander looking upset. "Will, you have to, you know you do."

Willow shook her head, she had met Xander when they were barely four years old and they were and always had been inseparable, and they still were, "No Xander, it wouldn't be fair."

"Willow don't be stupid, leave that to me, just take the pokemon," he said trying not to sound as sad and heartbroken as he was, he should have known that he couldn't hide anything from his longest friend. "Maybe I'll see you around anyway."

But Willow shook her head and wore her 'resolve face', "No Xand, we're never going to leave each other, you said we wouldn't." then she continued, "Anyway, it's my fault, you could have taken a pokemon before me but I wanted you to wait."

Xander sighed and then said, "Will, you're brainier than I'll ever be, you'd be a better trainer than me anyway."

Willow felt angry at whoever had taken the second pokeball, what's the bet it was Cordelia the meanest girl they had ever met? She had disliked that girl ever since she had been pushed over in the playground by her three years previous. Now she was going to ruin this too!

Professor Oak watched the kids with interest, he had a feeling that both of them would make great trainers one day but you couldn't be a trainer without pokemon to train. He sighed, the boy looked a lot like Ash Ketchum with all that dark messy hair and dark eyes and just like him he had turned up late, it was just too bad that he couldn't-

The man's thoughts stopped for a second as he remembered, "We have a few new pokemon coming in this afternoon," they stopped their bickering and looked at Oak hopefully. "If you wait longer you'll be able to start your journeys together, although there aren't a lot of trainers who go in pairs or groups."

Xander grinned, "Me and Will are staying together forever." Willow matched her buddy's grin. "Isn't that a scary thought?"

The boy snorted and swatted his friend on the arm playfully; he turned to the Professor and asked, "Do you know what pokemon are coming?"

"I'm afraid not," he answered. "I'm assuming that you both are waiting for the new pokemon to arrive."

They both nodded, the Willow looked thoughtful and asked, "What pokemon is that?" she pointed at the single red and white ball beside Oak.

"Charmander, I believe," he said and looked curiously at her.

Xander and the professor both saw the look on her face and came to the same conclusion. Xander nudged her elbow, "You want Charmander?"

Willow nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, I really do!" then she frowned. "Unless you want it."

Willow loved him like a brother but she was kinda hoping that he would say no to the offer, relief flooded her as she saw him shake his head, "Nah Will, I kinda wanted the little Squirtle guy."

Willow smiled thankfully at him and took the ball from Oak as he held it out to her, she pressed the white button in the middle and jumped as the ball split partially in half and a red light erupted from it.

The ball closed and the red light disappeared as her first pokemon materialized in front of her, she looked nervous and in awe, "Wow."

It looked just like it did on her poster and on the television, it was reddish-orange and lizard-like, but it wasn't slimy or disgusting; it was pretty cute, it had a pale yellow stomach and a flame on the end of its tail.

"Char," said the pokemon looking at its new trainer with a little indifference but was completely calm. She bent down so they were at eye-level with each other and studied him curiously and then spoke.

"Hi, I'm Willow, your new trainer," it looked at her blankly and sneezed blowing a stream of smoke at the girl.

Willow coughed as she accidentally breathed the smoke in, she felt a pair of strong arms lift her away from her pokemon and stand her on her feet; she kept coughing.

Xander patted her back to stop her coughing fit, it worked; he flanked her from the left side and looked concerned. "Are you okay, now?"

Willow, still spluttering slightly, nodded and swallowed looking slightly stunned, "Does he always do that?"

Oak smiled at her, "Occasionally by accident, he never means to." The man went over to a small desk that held two red devices on it, he took one and returned, and then he gave it to her. "This is a PokeDex, it records pokemon data on it and all the kinds of pokemon that you've seen and caught."

Willow took it and looked at the professor, "_Every_ pokemon?" she asked wondering how many pokemon were actually out there.

"If you record the information on the PokeDex it'll stay there, but only if you actually meet the pokemon," he explained. "The pokemon you catch will also be recorded on the PokeDex."

Willow nodded and thanked him, she put the PokeDex in her pocket and turned to her pokemon who looked a bit guilty, she kneeled down to eye-level with Charmander again and said, "Don't worry, everyone makes mistakes sometimes."

"Yeah, I'm the king of mistakes," she heard Xander say to Oak.

"How about we start over again?" she said looking at the cute but powerful pokemon. Charmander looked like he was thinking and then he looked at her hair and then at her and looked intrigued.

"Charmander!" he said and the flame on its tail wavered slightly. Willow gave Oak and Xander a confused look.

"When the flame on Charmander's tail wavers it means it's happy," explained Oak.

"So, he likes me?" she asked hopefully. She hoped her pokemon liked her, either that or she'd have to gain his trust; which she was sure she could do after all she did love pokemon.

"Well, he's certainly shown an interest in you," he said smiling at them. Willow grinned at Oak and Xander from where she was kneeling.

"Well, if it isn't the nerd and the geek!" a familiar sneering voice reached their ears.

Willow looked nervous as she stood up to face her enemy Cordelia Chase aka Queen C, she wondered why the oh-so respectable Queen C was here and wished she wasn't, "Cordelia."

"Willow!" she said in a mocking voice. "That's a nice pokemon you got there, pity it's with _you_."

Willow went pink and shifted uncomfortably, as usual she wished that the ground would open up and swallow her and as usual it didn't. She looked at Cordelia nervously.

"Go 'way, Cordy!" said Xander coming to her defense immediately as he always did.

Charmander watched the confrontation with great interest and looked at the new girl, she didn't seem friendly at all and she was upsetting his new trainer; his flame-tail flared up as it felt a flicker of anger.

Oak noticed this and decided to break the tension, "Miss Chase what can I do for you?" the girl looked at him and spoke.

"Nothing Professor, I just heard that Willow and Xander were getting their pokemon," she looked at the table which held an open pokeball and smirked. "You two were late."

Willow glared at her, "Xander said go away." she was going to insult her buddy, she could just tell.

"You didn't get a pokemon," Cordelia taunted spitefully. "The pokemon should be happy."

Having more guts than she realized she growled, "Go away."

Oak knew what was going to come out of this, he just hoped that they'd take it outside so that they wouldn't break anything in his lab or set fire to it.

Charmander sneezed again and took great satisfaction in seeing Cordelia screech in fright and backed away than she looked angry, "The Charmander looks strong, but I bet it won't be nearly as good as mine."

The pokemon growled at the insult and stepped up beside his trainer ready for a challenge.

Just then Oak interrupted, "Children, if you're going to battle it has to be outside." He wondered how the fight would turn out.

Xander looked half eager half concerned as he realized that he was about to witness his first real-live pokemon battle and the fact that it was his best friend who was being challenged.

Willow was too upset to be very nervous about the battle and nodded looking determined, with the exception of Oak who just gave Willow her pokeball back they all walked out of the lab and into the open.

Cordelia grabbed her pokeball and threw it up into the air; "Go Squirtle!" the ball snapped opened and released a red energy that transformed into a blue pokemon with a tortoise shell around his back.

Xander made a noise of disappointment, "I wanted that pokemon!"

Cordelia smirked at him; "Lucky for him that I got there first!" the boy just glowered at her.

"Get him, Charmander!" there was anger in Willow voice as she said the order.

Charmander flew towards his opponent and scratched him fiercely; the Squirtle flinched at the attack which left him open to a second attack as the people around them backed away from the fight.

"Tackle him!" yelled Cordelia looking angrily at her pokemon. But the Squirtle went down as his opponent scratched him again, he got up and launched himself at the fire pokemon, they went down in a heap on the ground.

They stepped away from each other and the water pokemon tackled him down to the ground again and leapt off him to get ready for another attack, he was looking worn out and was slouching.

Charmander didn't really want to battle this pokemon especially since it was Squirtle's trainer's fault, he kinda just wanted to sneeze in Cordelia's face like he did to his trainer, except that it would be intentional not an accident.

As much as he wanted to do that he knew that it would be wrong, so he didn't and wished that he could as he faced his tired opponent, one more scratch attack should do it, he cringed and knew that he'd be bruised the next day without going to the Pokemon Centre.

Reluctantly Charmander flew towards Squirtle and scratched him again, he watched as the pokemon went down in heap and felt remorse, he knew that he'd just won the battle. He saw his new trainer step up next to him looking worriedly at the Squirtle.

Cordelia however sulked and glared at the pokemon, she made no moved to check on him and took out the pokeball, "Squirtle, come back."

Willow looked at Cordelia, "Is he going to be alright?"

The brown-haired girl shrugged dismissively, "I'll take him to a Pokemon Centre."

Willow and Charmander felt righteous anger at the lack of caring that the girl had towards her pokemon and the redhead made a move to tell her off but felt that she should just let her nemesis get help for the injured pokemon.

Willow would call her up on it later when she next saw her; she turned to Charmander who looked back up at her looking guilty, "He'll be okay," she reassured him and new that what she said was true. The Squirtle was going to be okay.

Cordelia turned away to walk off to the Pokemon Centre and they watched her go, their dislike of the girl increased as they thought of the pokemon who was forced to be with that so-called trainer.

Xander looked at her and said, "I would have been a better trainer for that pokemon."

Willow completely agreed, and then her pokemon tugged on her yellow t-shirt to get attention, "Charmander?"

"Char," he pointed a claw at the single pokeball that she was still holding.

"You want to go back in?" the pokemon nodded. Willow pressed the white button and flipped the ball opened and the pokemon disappeared in a flash of red.

She had no where to put her pokeball so she just held it firmly, she turned to Xander who was looking at her, "You just won the match."

"Yeah, I just did," she grinned happily. "I just won my first match!"

Xander hugged her, "You stood up to Cordy too."

"With the help of Charmander, I did," she said happily. She could barely wait to start her journey but she would for Xander, hopefully the time would fly by fast, but that only happened when you either had fun or were asleep.

Willow pulled Xander in the direction of her house, "Come on, we can play on my Nintendo at my house."

Xander smirked, "You mean _my_ Nintendo." He had given his console to Willow because he was afraid that his parents might damage it either on purpose or in an accident.

"Yeah, it's yours, I know that," she said rapidly and Xander snickered, she was always fast at talking when she got nervous or excited; sometimes she got so nervous or excited that she spoke so many words so fast that he named her talking habits 'Willow-talk' or 'Willow-babble' and he was the only one who completely understood what she was saying.

They were about to walk off in the direction of the house when a shout was heard, "Willow!" they turned around and saw Oak as he hurried towards them carrying some more pokeballs.

"You should have these, Willow," he handed the five balls to the redhead and continued. "You can have up to six pokemon on hand, these balls as you know are used to catch and hold the pokemon."

Willow nodded, "Thanks Professor."

Oak then said, "You can purchase more pokeballs in the pokemon market in the next town, good luck."

She thanked him again and walked off with Xander, she turned to her best friend, "We should get some bags and clothes for the journey as well, not to mention food and water."

Xander nodded, she always thought ahead.

He smiled, he could almost taste the excitement in his mouth as he thought about his pokemon and he wondered which one he was going to get, he always loved water-type pokemon either that or flying types, he looked at his watch and saw that it was almost eight in the morning, maybe he'd sleep at Willow's house to pass time, and it would be hours until he could get his pokemon.

Still, at least it was hours and not months. He was glad of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Willow grabbed her red backpack and put clothes in it, a blanket with a picture of a pink pokeball on it, her purse, her pokedex went in her front pocket and her pokeballs went in the side-pockets. Her pokeball with Charmander in it was clipped to her belt.

Xander had advised against wearing her jeans and yellow shirt because of the blazing-hot weather, so she changed into a pair of blue three-quarter length jeans that were a little thinner that her other pair and a red sleeveless t-shirt.

Her dark-haired friend had also taken his own advice and borrowed some of her money to buy new clothes that were suitable for a pokemon trainer which were a dark blue short-sleeved t shirt and a pair of jeans. He had decided to carry several packs of Twinkies, some Ding Dongs and a bottle of water while Willow carried the sandwiches.

After they had packed Xander had rested on her bed and immediately fallen asleep and had been asleep for the last few hours; it was now midday so she shook her buddy awake for lunch. He rubbed his stomach as it growled with hunger.

Willow guided her friend downstairs and made them both ham, cucumber and lettuce sandwiches, her friend rolled his eyes at the lack of junk food; she was always eating the healthy stuff. He only ate junk food and microwave TV dinners, not that he had much choice; neither of his parents knew how to cook and if it wasn't the TV dinners then it was his mom's famous call to the Pizza place.

Willow unclipped her pokeball from her belt and released her new pokemon, she gave Charmander his pokemon food in a bowl and put it on the table that they were going to be eating on. The lizard pokemon jumped onto the surface of the table and began eating happily; she and Xander smiled at each other.

She held out Xander's sandwich which he took from his buddy and inspected it for a moment before taking a huge bite stuffing his mouth completely; he smiled at the redhead around the food in his mouth. She grimaced as a piece of chewed-up, soggy ham and bread dropped from his mouth; she shook her head and continued eating her own sandwich.

A little while later

Xander cleared up the table after they ate while his red-haired friend got their backpacks with Charmander trailing behind her; the pokemon looked around the house curiously taking in all the details including some weird-looking models.

Willow caught Charmander peering at the models, she knelt down beside him and asked, "Do you know what those are?" the pokemon shook his head in a 'negative'.

"They're small statues of Jewish symbols and gods," she pointed at one of the models and said, "That's David, he's-

"Will, come on!" called Xander sounding excited. "We gotta go get my pokemon!"

Willow looked at the clock on the wall of the hallway, it was 1:24pm; she turned to Charmander and said, "I'll tell you later."

Charmander nodded and watched his trainer as she stood up, she held the pokeball out and he disappeared in a flash of red; she clipped the ball to her belt, took the two backpacks and went downstairs.

Xander was jumping up and down energetically and the grin on his face was threatening to split his face in half, "Come on, Will."

Willow gave his bag to him and secured hers on her shoulders; they ran out of the house towards Oak's lab and didn't stop until they got there; by the time they arrived they were wishing they had bikes. They opened the door and looked around the lab, the professor was sitting at his computer; he had a few pokeballs and a pokedex on the small table beside him.

The two friends grinned at each other and they ran towards the professor, "Professor Oak!" they exclaimed and they hid smiles as the man jumped with fright. "Sorry Professor, we didn't mean to startle you," Willow apologized trying not to laugh.

Oak shook his head, "You are a terrible liar miss Rosenberg." She blushed while Xander smirked at her.

"Mr. Harris, I believe you are here for your pokemon," the man stated looking at the boy.

Xander nodded and then said, "What pokemon can I choose from?"

Oak turned back to the small table, picked out six pokeballs and laid them on the other desk for Xander to choose from, he pointed to the pokeball on the left and said, "This ball holds a Voltorb; an electric pokemon."

Then he pointed to the one next to it, "This is Poliwag, a water pokemon." The other four were; Rattata, Machop, Pidgey and Caterpie.

After much thinking, questions and more thinking Xander decided to pick Machop saying he liked the pokemon better and that it would be cool to see it fight in a battle. Machop was a superpower pokemon and also a fighting type; the pokemon's was body was made up entirely of muscles and that he and his fellow Machops were highly intelligent which made him a formidable opponent.

Xander grinned at Willow after taking the pokeball; she smiled back at him, he flipped the pokeball open and a red light came out of it and then the pokemon was standing facing them with an inquisitive look on his face. "Machop Chop."

Xander's dark eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he looked at his new and first pokemon, he grinned, "Hi buddy, I'm Xander!" the pokemon just gave him a suspicious look. The boy looked perplexed, which wasn't new.

"Don't take your pokemon's lack of trust personally, it's normal for a trainer to have to earn that trust," explained Oak seriously. "If my judge of character is right then you should be able to gain the trust."

Xander mood lightened considerably and he turned to his pokemon, "We'll be fine, it'll just take time."

Oak took the pokedex from the small table and handed it to the boy giving him the same speech that he gave Willow several hours ago. Xander just nodded and eagerly accepted the red electronic pokemon dictionary from Oak.

Oak looked at Willow, "If you take the path north of this lab it should take you out of Pallet Town and to Viridian city, but the grass is full of wild pokemon so be cautious."

The two kids nodded and then Xander held out his pokeball and Machop was consumed in a red light and sucked into the ball. He put the ball into the side pocket of his backpack.

Oak presented him with five pokeballs to catch pokemon with and the boy put the balls in various places in his bag and then secured the bag over his shoulders. Xander was more than ready to go and so was his best friend who was beside him looking excited and restless.

Oak looked at the kids and said, "Good luck on your pokemon journey, I'm sure the both of you will do well."

Willow and Xander thanked Oak and ran out of the lab excitedly, once they were out the redhead turned to her buddy, "This is it then. We're starting our pokemon journey now."

"Yeah," said Xander nervously. "I guess we really are."

For a few moments they just stood there in the middle of Pallet Town looking very serious, then their faces split into wide grins and they bounced slightly feeling like they were seven and had just eaten a ton of sugar.

"We can't stand around here all day," said Xander happily. "Let's go- as in NOW- fast!"

Willow shook her head; he was such a hyper-active kid sometimes, but then again they weren't exactly going to miss their parents very much, so there wasn't anything to keep them at Pallet Town any longer.

Willow looked at Xander, "Do you think we'll find any Pidgey in the grass?"

"The only way we'll find out is by going!"

He starting running back the way they had come, he dodged a couple of little kids that ran in front of him and ran north towards Viridian as fast as he could. Willow ran to catch up to him.

"Wait for me!"

Willow was glad that she was leaving her home town and her parents behind and even happier that her best friend was away from his parents for good, they were both practically adults with the whole world open to them.


End file.
